Urban Legend
by fumate
Summary: Kirana berdoa semoga kepura-puraannya tidak ketahuan. [AU. Chap 9 updated. Horor fanfic, at least I hope so]
1. Arabella

Konnichiwa, minna-san!

Yosh, fic baru lagi xD /plaked/

Gomen ne, Drabble series-nya belum dilanjut m(_'_)m FuMate hilang ide sama selera ngelanjutinnya ._.  
Tapi tenang, bakal dilanjut kok '3')b

Hmm, rencananya ini juga bakal jadi multichap, tiap chapter bakal beda urban sama castnya '-'

Request? Monggo '-' Kalau ada vote cast, cast yang akan dipakai adalah yang paling banyak '-' Dan tolong ya, plis review ;-; Sekedar titik pun FuMate udah seneng, kritik apalagi ;-; tanpa kritik/saran FuMate jadi nggak tahu apa kelemahan/kesalahan yang ada di fic FuMate ;-;

Well, happy reading

* * *

**Urban Legend**

A Hetalia fanfiction by UltimateFujo

All the characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya

I own this fic

this time,

**Arabella**

from America

_'There's something wrong with the doll...'_

Hetalia's Hungary

* * *

Elizaveta menghela nafas kesal.

Hari ini tak berbeda jauh dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Tetap membosankan. Ini liburan musim panas, seharusnya ia bersenang-senang. Tapi sayangnya, semua teman-temannya sedang berlibur ke daerah lain.

Ck, sungguh menyebalkan.

Sebenarnya ia ingin menonton sebuah film di salah satu bioskop dekat rumahnya. Film itu berkisah tentang seorang anak dengan kepolosannya berhasil mengalahkan seorang penyihir jahat. Klise memang, tapi film berjudul 'Feliciano dan lampu ajaib' itu berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Yang ia dengar, film itu menyuguhkan banyak sekali adegan-adegan lucu.

Sayangnya, dia tidak mempunyai uang. Ditambah lagi ibunya tidak mengizinkannya.

"ARGH!" teriaknya frustasi. Tanpa sadar ia melemparkan handphonenya.

_Pluk._

Handphonenya mendarat diatas sebuah boneka.

Gadis itu mengernyit heran, ia belum pernah melihat boneka itu. Dengan penasaran ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju boneka itu. Tangannya meraih boneka tadi dan membawanya lebih dekat ke wajahnya. Matanya dengan teliti mengamati boneka tersebut.

Sebenarnya boneka itu biasa saja, justru terlihat lucu. Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh di mata hitamnya. Sesuatu yang membuat Elizaveta bergidik.

Gadis berdarah Hungaria itu mencoba mengabaikan perasaan tadi dan berjalan menuju ibunya. Walau begitu, tubuhnya tetap gemetar.

"Bu, boneka ini punya siapa?" tanya Elizaveta sambil menunjukkan boneka tadi. Ibunya menoleh sebelum tersenyum kecil. "Itu punyamu sayang. Nenekmu membelikannya untukmu" jelas ibunya sembari menghampiri putrinya.

Elizaveta hanya terdiam tanpa mau memandang boneka aneh itu.

"Nenekmu memberikannya nama Arabella. Cantik bukan?" tanya ibunya. Elizaveta mengangguk walaupun ia masih takut terhadap boneka itu.

Elizaveta sebenarnya tidak menyukai boneka itu. Mata hitam kelam Arabella seakan terus mengawasi segala pergerakan remaja itu.

Malamnya, Elizaveta beranjak menuju kasurnya. Ia benar-benar lelah dan ketakutan hari ini. Berniat istirahat sejenak, gadis itu mulai menutup matanya. Elizaveta hampir terbuai dewi mimpi jika sebuah suara tidak menginterupsinya.

"Elizaveta, aku ada di tangga pertama"

Gadis itu terbangun terbangun. Seingatnya, Arabella ia letakkan di bawah.

Lantas suara apa tadi?

Eliza tak mau ambil pusing. Kantuk yang menguasainya mulai menggiringnya ke alam mimpi.

Ia menganggap suara tadi bagian dari mimpinya.

Esok malamnya, saat Elizaveta hendak tidur, suara itu terdengar lagi.

"Elizaveta, aku ada di tangga kelima"

Elizaveta mulai merasa gelisah. Ia benar-benar terganggu oleh suara tadi. Ibunya pasti sudah tertidur, dan ayahnya sedang keluar kota. Lalu siapa?

Paginya, Elizaveta memohon kepada ibunya agar Arabella dibuang. Tapi sayang, ibunya menolak mentah-mentah permintaannya tadi.

"Tidak boleh! Kau ini bagaimana, Arabella itu pemberian nenekmu!" bentak ibunya. Elizaveta memasang wajah memelasnya, berusaha merayu.

"Tapi bu-"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!"

Dengan kecewa Elizaveta pergi ke ruang tamu untuk menonton TV. Pikirannya masih dibayang-bayangi suara-suara yang ia dengar. Perempuan itu hendak mengalihkan pikirannya, jadi ia berusaha menghibur diri dengan menonton tv. Saat hendak meraih remote, matanya tanpa sengaja melihat ke Arabella.

Boneka itu tengah menyeringai.

Elizaveta mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, bahkan sampai mengusapnya. Dan seringaian Arabella masih terpahat jelas di wajah porselennya.

Gadis itu tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Ia berdiri kemudian berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Ini bukan hanya sekedar imajinasinya. Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan boneka itu.

Elizaveta terus berfikir dalam ketakutan hingga tak menyadari hari sudah malam. Jantungnya berdebar kencang dan nafasnya terasa semakin sesak dari detik ke detik.

"Elizaveta, aku ada di tangga teratas"

Elizaveta bersembunyi dibawah selimut saat suara itu terdengar lagi. Detik-detik terasa sangat menegangkan baginya.

Keesokan harinya, ibunya menemukan Elizaveta.

Terjatuh dari tangga dan kepalanya pecah.

**Disebelahnya Arabella tersenyum manis.**

* * *

**Who's next?**

_You decide it._


	2. Pizza

Hai hai minna! *tebar scone* *ditabok*

Untuk chap kemarin, ada kesalahan teknis yaitu nama 'Salma'. Well, sebenernya itu fic cast awal temen FuMate, si Salma tadi. FuMate ganti nama dan, hal itu terjadi ._.

Oh, dan chap ini bukan buata FuMate. FuMate nemu di Mengaku Backpacker dan ganti nama doang ._. Gomen ne, sebenernya fic asli ada di laptop FuMate. Berhubung lagi rusak dan males nulis ulang, jadi ya begini ._.

Semoga yang ini memuaskan TvT)/

Review's Reply:

**Brownchoco:** itu... *tutup muka pake kresek*Ini udah dilanjut, review lagi yaaa

**ChocoDy: **Pendek? Saya gak bakat bikin yang panjang-panjang :v Feli keluar nih :v Annabele? Setahu saya dia udah nikah sama chucky *plak* Ini udah dilanjut, review lagi ya~

**memenesia-gak-login: **Itu karena Arabella manis *eh* Salma itu orang/?. Urban dari spain? Belum nemu ;-; Nanti kalo udah nemu saya bikin hehehe *senyum evil*

* * *

**Urban Legend**

A Hetalia fanfiction by UltimateFujo

All the chara belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

I own this fic

This time,

**Pizza**

from America  


_'They are... it's impossible!'_

Hetalia's Italy

* * *

Saat berlibur di Amerika, Feliciano mengalami kecelakaan mobil. Kakinya patah dan ia harus beristirahat beberapa hari di dalam rumah hingga kondisinya pulih. Lelaki Italia itu tinggal di apartemen bersama temannya, Alfred. Sayangnya Alfred harus bekerja sehingga tak bisa merawat Feliciano. Beberapa hari pertama, lelaki dengan ahoge tadi merasa senang karena bisa tinggal di rumah seharian. Namun lama-kelamaan ia merasa bosan.

Suatu hari saat menyalakan televisi, ia mendengar suara anak-anak berlari di lantai atasnya. Feliciano berpikir ini aneh, sebab jam segini harusnya anak-anak belum pulang dari sekolah. Esoknya, ia juga mendengar suara anak bermain dari lantai atas.

Feliciano merasa lapar dan memesan dua kotak pizza melalui layanan pesan antar. Ia merasa sudah kenyang setelah memakan sekotak pizza dan merasa tak sanggup menghabiskan satu kotak pizza lagi. Jika ia menunggu Alfred pulang, mungkin pizza itu rasanya sudah tak enak lagi.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berbuat baik dengan memberikan pizza itu pada keluarga yang tinggal di atasnya.

Bukannya ada anak-anak tinggal disana? Mereka pasti senang dengan pizza gratis.

Dengan kepayahan iapun keluar dari kamar dan naik dengan lift.

"Ouch...ouch..." sesekali Feli mengerang karena kakinya belum sembuh benar ketika berjalan menuju kamar di lantai atasnya itu.

"Ting tong" ia menekan bel, namun tidak terdengar jawaban.

Feliciano kembali menekan bel dan terdengar suara dari dalam pintu.

"Siapa?" terdengar suara wanita dari balik pintu.

"Vee~ Saya tetangga yang tinggal satu lantai di bawah anda"

Pintu dibuka, namun hanya sedikit. Dari sela pintu, terlihat wajah seorang wanita separuh baya. Namun kamar itu sangat gelap sehingga yang bisa Feliciano lihat hanya kepala wanita itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Vee~ Anda mau pizza? Saya tadi memesannya namun tidak habis. Mungkin anda mau?"

"Tidak, terima kasih." Jawab wanita itu tanpa ekspresi.

"Ehm, mungkin anak-anak anda mau?"

Tiba-tiba terlihat kepala seorang anak laki-laki dan anak perempuan di bawahnya. Mereka pasti anak-anak yang kerap ia dengar suaranya saat bermain.

Ketiga wajah itu menatapnya, berbaris membentuk satu lajur dari atas ke bawah.

"Baiklah, kami mau." Wanita itu menerima pizza itu dan pintu itupun dibanting, tertutup.

Feliciano berbalik, namun entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang aneh.

Seluruh bulu kuduknya terasa menggigil.

Wajah ketiga orang itu terpatri dalam ingatannya.

Feliciano mengambil langkah cepat, tanpa peduli rasa sakit di kakinya, untuk segera menuju lift.

Ketiga wajah mereka membentuk garis, pikirnya.

Ia menekan tombol lift dan menunggunya untuk datang.

Membentuk garis vertikal, dari atas ke bawah. Satu wajah di atas wajah yang lain.

Ia menekan tombol lift kembali, namun lift itu tak kunjung datang.

Ada yang aneh dengan wajah mereka.

Lift itu terlalu lama. Feliciano memutuskan menggunakan tangga.

Wajah tampak berbaris, satu di atas yang lain ... itu mustahil!

Ia melupakan rasa sakit di kakinya ketika ia menapaki tangga dengan langkah panik.

Pria itu mulai menyadari apa yang salah dengan keluarga itu.

Hanya ada kepala, tanpa badan ...

Sesampainya di kamar, ia langsung menelepon polisi.

Polisi datang beberapa saat kemudian, walaupun laporan pria itu tampak gila. Mereka memeriksa kamar di bawah kamar pria itu dan menemukan sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Tubuh wanita dan kedua anaknya itu ditemukan di bak kamar mandi.

Kepala mereka terpenggal.

Mereka juga menemukan suami wanita itu bersembunyi di dalam lemari pakaian. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia sudah memenggal kepala istri dan anak-anaknya dengan gergaji. Namun ia bersumpah istri dan kedua anak-anaknya masih hidup.

Polisi berkesimpulan pria itu menjadi gila dan membunuh keluarganya.

Namun polisi menemukan ada sesuatu yang aneh di kamar itu.

Di meja dapur tergeletak sebuah kotak pizza.

Ketika dibuka, isinya sudah tidak utuh lagi.

**Ada bekas gigitan-gigitan kecil di pizza itu, seolah-olah ada anak-anak kecil yang memakannya.**

* * *

**Who's next?**

_You decide it._


	3. Reflection

**Urban Legend**

A Hetalia Fanfiction by UltimateFujo

All the characters belong to Hidekazu Himaruya

I own this fic

this time,

**Reflection**

from Unknown

_'Who is that?'_

Hetalia's America

* * *

Alfred mengeratkan cengkramannya pada selimut.

Ini musim salju di negaranya, sehingga cuaca sangat dingin. Sialnya lagi, sedang terjadi badai salju di rumahnya, sedangkan orangtuanya tengah keluar negeri, Ireland kalau tidak salah. Mustahil untuk mengajak teman-temannya ke sini.

Jadi dia hanya bisa terdiam disini, meratapi betapa malang nasibnya.

_Kruyuuk_

Alfred tersentak, suara apa itu?

_Kruyuuuk_

Sedetik kemudian ia menyadari itu adalah suara perutnya. Alfred tertawa kikuk, lalu bangkit dari sofanya yang empuk. Ia berjalan menuju dapurnya.

Sesampainya disana, Alfred kebingungan hendak memasak apa. Bahan makanan sudah habis kemarin, lantas apa yang akan dimasaknya?

Ditengah rasa panik dan bingung yang melanda, matanya menangkap sesuatu berwarna kuning menyembul diantara _mixer _dan _blender_. Alfred menarik benda itu, dan jelaslah bahwa sesuatu itu adalah mie instan

Alfred mengangkat bahunya. Ia memutuskan masak mie saja daripada mati kelaparan. Tentu kasihan sekolahnya kehilangan murid yang tampan dan berbakat. Pemikirannya barusan agak berlebihan sebenarnya.

Alfred mulai menyalakan kompor. Sembari menunggu mienya matang, ia mulai membuka satu per satu bumbu yang ada dan menuangkannya ke mangkuk kecil yang ia bawa. Tak lama setelah itu, mienya telah matang. Setelah beberapa saat menyelesaikan urusannya, Alfred membawa mie-nya yang siap disantap ke ruang tengah.

Alfred menyalakan televisinya. Asap hangat mengepul dari mienya disertai aroma yang merebak masuk ke penciumannya. Pemuda itu lalu memakan mie sambil menonton tv. Sesekali meraih hpnya dan mengecek daftar sms.

"Ahh..._it's great_!" seru Alfred ketika menyelesaikan acara makan malamnya. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, dan menaruh mangkuk di atas oven. Tak berniat mencucinya sama sekali.

Pemuda itu kembali ke ruang tengah dan melompat ke arah sofa. Kembali bergelung dalam selimutnya yang tebal dan hangat. Televisi ia biarkan menyala tanpa niat menyentuhnya. Alfred meraih hpnya dan membuka Line. Melanjutkan chat yang tadi tertunda.

_Kuma_Mattie join the group chat_

**Kuma_Mattie**: What's up? :D

**Italian_Pasta**: Whazzap

**Italian_Pasta**: Whazzap

**Italian_Pasta**: Whazzap bruh

**Italian_Pasta**: My name is piggeh

**Italian_Pasta**: Let's go

**Italian_Pasta**: Let's GO!

**TomaLoviRoma**: Berhenti meracuni fratelloku, burger bastard!

**Italian_Pasta**: Tapi fratello, Alfred tidak salah apa apa c:

**TomaLoviRoma**: Diam kau, idiota

**HERO-ALFIE**: Hey, aku hanya mengajaknya menonton Pewdiepie. Dia keren maaan. Apa salahku?

**TomaLoviRoma**: JELAS KAU SALAH DASAR KAU OBESITAS!

**Sunflower_Daa**: ?

_Kikukikukikukikukiku join the group chat_

**Kikukikukikukikukiku**: Ada apa ini?

**PandAru**: Si idiot mulai lagi, aru

Alfred tertawa membaca isi chat yang tidak karuan itu. Padahal niat awal mereka membentuk grup chat untuk membahas sekolah, dan entah bagaimana grup chat itu menjadi ajang yang entah apa maksudnya.

**Kikukikukikukikukiku**: Oh, arigato nii-san

**HERO-ALFIE**: Hey, kalian sudah mengerjakan pr?

**Sunflower_Daa**: Yang mana, da?

**Siwon has Reincarnated**: Aku bahkan tidak ingat ada pr

**OhMyFk_ItsZheAwesoMe**: PR? Masih jaman mengerjakan pr?

**HERO-ALFIE**: PR Sejarah, halaman 30 di buku paket dude

_Sunflower_Daa is typing..._

Alfred menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya. Menunggu balasan dari teman-temannya.

1 menit...

5 menit...

Masih belum ada balasan.

Alfred membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah halaman. Matanya menyipit ketika melihat ada seseorang di depan.

Sekedar informasi, pintu depannya terbuat dari kaca. Tidak ada dinding disana, hanya ada kaca besar yang membuatnya dapat melihat apa yang ada di depan. Alfred seringkali merasa tidak nyaman ketika malam hari, karena itu sangat menakutkan baginya.

Terutama sekarang.

Alfred bergidik ketika sosok itu makin mendekat ke arah pintu. Ia hendak bertanya siapa disana, namun bahkan lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk bersuara. Seolah ia sedang serak dan tidak bisa berbicara.

Iris hitam itu membulat ketika sosok itu mengangkat tangannya. Menunjukkan sebuah kapak besar yang berlumuran darah.

Dalam kengerian, Alfred menelpon polisi. Ia menceritakan masalah yang ia hadapi dengan berbisik, dan untungnya para petugas itu mengerti situasi. Mereka berjanji akan sampai 5 menit lagi.

Alfred masih berada di dalam dekapan selimut tebalnya. Seluruh tubuhnya menggigil dan bergetar hebat karena ketakutan. Bagaimanapun, sifat dasar manusia adalah selalu penasaran akan sesuatu. Jadi pemuda itu memutuskan mengintip dari balik selimutnya.

Dan disuguhkan pemandangan sosok tadi yang sedang mengayun-ayunkan kapaknya, dengan senyum lebar terpatri di wajahnya.

Alfred panik, sangat panik. Takut, khawatir, panik, semuanya bercampur aduk sekarang. Ingin rasanya ia menangis, apalagi sekarang ia sendiri. Uh, Alfred menyesal menolak tawaran ayahnya untuk belajar bela diri.

Dari kejauhan, Alfred mendengar suara sirine polisi. Ia menghela nafas lega, namun tetap tak berani keluar dari gelungan selimut. Memutuskan menunggu disana.

Kemudian dia mendengar suara ketukan di pintu. Mengintip sedikit, Alfred mendapati sosok mengerikan itu sudah tak ada. Hanya ada para polisi.

Alfred memaksakan senyum dan bangkit sebelum membukakan pintu. Dengan tergagap menceritakan kronologi kejadian yang menimpanya.

"Tapi ini aneh..." ucap salah satu dari dua –sebenarnya tiga- petugas yang datang. Ia memiliki alis tebal luar biasa yang mengingatkan Alfred kepada ulat bulu. "..Jika memang benar ada orang di depan rumahmu tadi, maka seharusnya tertinggal barang bukti. Bisa berupa jejak kaki mengingat tumpukan salju tebal di depan rumahmu. Dan kau bilang, tadi dia membawa kapak berlumur darah, bukan? Seharusnya darah itu menetes disana, namun tak ada apa-apa di depan rumahmu" lanjutnya. Alfred sempat melirik nametag emasnya yang tertera nama 'Arthur Kirkland'

"B'n'r s'k'li" tambah satu opsir lagi. Sebenarnya Alfred agak tak mengerti apa yang ia katakan. "L'gip'la k'lau m'm'ng ia b'rni't m'mb'n'hmu, b'k'nkah ia b'sa m'm'c'hk'n k'ca 'tu? Ia m'mb'wa k'pak k'n?" tukasnya. Nametag-nya bertuliskan 'Berwald Oxenstiearna'.

Alfred terdiam di tempat, kebingungan. Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah tadi memang ada sosok mengerikan itu? Mustahil kalau hanya imajinasinya saja.

"Tunggu dulu" satu opsir berjalan ke belakang sofanya. Tubuhnya kekar dan berotot, sementara wajahnya terlihat sangat serius. Kalau tidak salah baca, namanya itu 'Ludwig Beilschmidt' atau apalah.

"Kenapa, Lud?" tanya Arthur sambil menghampiri Ludwig. Matanya membulat ketika melihat apa yang ditunjuk Ludwig. Bahkan Berwald yang terlihat dingin menjatuhkan rahangnya ketika melihatnya.

"I-Ini..." Arthur terdiam, tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Karena itu-

_-genangan darah_.

Tanpa diduga, opsir Ludwig bangkit dan berlari ke halaman belakang diikuti rekan-rekannya. Alfred yang tak tahu ada apa hanya mengikuti ketiga lelaki itu, dan berhenti ketika melihat mereka berhenti.

Baik Ludwig, Berwald, Arthur bahkan Alfred terdiam di tempatnya ketika melihat ada apa disana.

Tumpukan salju itu membentuk jejak kaki, dihiasi beberapa tetes darah.

"Nak-" Arthur berjongkok dan menepuk bahu Alfred. "-kau sangat beruntung" saat itu juga Alfred mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi.

Opsir Berwald dan Ludwig tercengang, nafas mereka tercekat. "Apa yang tadi kau lihat hanyalah refleksi dari sosok itu, nak" lanjut Arthur sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Pintu depan terbuat dari kaca, tetes darah dibelakang kursi, tumpukan salju yang membentuk jejak, jelas sudah semuanya bagi Alfred.

Sosok yang ia lihat ada di depan rumahnya dan mengayunkan kapak, tidak benar-benar berada disana. Itu hanyalah pantulan bayangan.

**Sejak tadi sosok itu tepat berada di belakang sofa tempatnya bersembunyi.**

* * *

MINNA AKU COMEBACK! ;A;)/

OKE GA USAH BANYAK BACOT, KALI INI UPDATE 4 CHAP SEKALIGUS ;A;

Oh, btw kali ini ada kuis kecil-kecilan.

**Quiz**: Siapa saja pemilik nickname di grup chat line?

**1 paling cepat+benar boleh request satu pair untuk the next urban legend, sedangkan satu teracak boleh request 4 karakter untuk tampil di satu UL! **Wanna try? ;)

**Review** or **Rest in Peace? ***psychomodeon*


	4. Door Lock

Pernah mendengar _stalker _yang memiliki _stalker_? _Well_, Natalya pernah mengalaminya~

* * *

**Urban Legend**

A Hetalia Fanfiction by UltimateFujo

All the characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya

I own this fic

this time,

**Door Lock**

from Unknown

_'Don't forget to lock your door'_

Hetalia's Belarus

* * *

Natalya melompat ke ranjangnya.

Aktivitasnya hari ini memang tidak melelahkan, bahkan cenderung sama; membuntuti kakaknya dan memaksanya menikah. Tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah hari ini.

Sekali lagi ia menguap dan menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Kantuk memang sudah menguasainya, tetapi entah kenapa matanya tidak mau menutup. Ia sudah berulang kali mencoba untuk tidur, bahkan semua ruangan disini sudah ia coba. Sayangnya ia tetap terjaga hingga sekarang.

Ah, mungkin secangkir teh hangat dapat membuatku tidur, pikirnya.

Jadi wanita berkebangsaan Belarusia itu bangkit dari kasur dan berjalan menuju dapurnya. Disana, tangannya meraih cangkir dan dengan cekatan mulai membuat teh. Ia menambahkan gula dua sendok teh, sesuai kesukaannya.

Kepulan asap hangat yang berasal dari teh membuat mata Natalya terpejam, cukup lama hingga ia tersentak karena kepalanya terantuk meja.

Sadar bahwa ia tak boleh tertidur disini, Natalya segera meneguk tehnya hingga habis. Tanpa sengaja matanya melirik pintu masuk yang terkunci.

Natalya biasanya memang tak pernah mengunci pintu. Ia mengenal seluruh orang di perumahannya dengan baik, lagipula belum pernah terjadi kasus pencurian dan semacamnya. Ia merasa aman walaupun tak mengunci pintu.

Tapi malam ini berbeda.

Ia memutuskan untuk mengunci pintunya. Kembali Natalya menguap, ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Tak berapa lama setelah memejamkan matanya, ia terlelap.

Ayam berkokok menandakan hari sudah pagi, burung-burung mulai bernyanyi sementara matahari masih mengintip dari balik gunung. Natalya menguap seraya meregangkan tubuhnya. Matanya menatap ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung di atas jendela. Jam 6 pagi. Masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai aktivitas.

_"Da svidaniya ima wa mada ni panimayu"_

Natalya meraih handphonenya ketika barang itu berbunyi. Ada sebuah pesan singkat dari nomor tak dikenal. Natalya pikir itu aneh mengingat dia tak pernah memberikan nomor telfonnya kepada siapapun. Tapi karena penasaran, ia memutuskan untuk tetap membacanya. Pesan itu berbunyi:

**"****Mengapa kamarmu dikunci semalam?"**


	5. Cellphone

**Urban Legend**

A Hetalia Fanfiction by UltimateFujo

All the characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya

I own this fic

this time,

**Cellphone**

from United Kingdom

_'Where is my phone?'_

Hetalia's England

* * *

Arthur mendengus.

Sudah sekitar satu jam ia mencari telepon selulernya, tapi sayangnya benda kecil itu belum ketemu juga. Ia sudah frustasi kehilangan alat –yang baginya- vital tersebut, bagaimanapun dia memang benar-benar membutuhkan benda itu. Apalagi sekarang ia harus menghubungi Francis untuk mengatur rapat dengan kliennya.

Arthur yakin menaruhnya didalam rumah, tapi ia lupa dimana tepatnya.

Kelelahan, ia memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak. Arthur mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dapur. Tangannya memijat pelan kening berkeringatnya sementara matanya menelusuri ruang tamu dan dapurnya –dapurnya berhadapan langsung dengan ruang tamu-.

Tidak ada apapun kecuali telepon rumah.

Ah, telepon rumah!

Arthur merasa bodoh, harusnya ia ingat kalau ia mempunyai telepon rumah. Lelaki itu bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke ujung dapur dimana telepon rumahnya diletakkan.

Arthur mulai menekan nomor hanphonenya dan menempelkan gagang teleponnya ke telinga. Dengan begini ringtone hpnya akan terdengar dan ia akan tahu dimana hpnya berada.

Namun tak terdengar suara apapun. Hening.

Arthur mendengar nada tunggu dari telepon rumahnya, tapi tidak ada bunyi ringtone handphonenya sama sekali. Pemuda itu hampir putus asa ketika ada seseorang menjawab panggilannya.

'Sial, apa aku salah memasukkan nomor?' gerutunya dalam hati.

"Hallo?" kata Arthur, berniat meminta maaf pada siapapun yang ia telfon karena salah sambung. Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari seberang.

Cukup lama ia menunggu, dan tetap tak ada jawaban dari sana. Samar-samar Arthur mendengar ada siaran tv dari seberang. Ia menoleh ke arah ruang tamunya, mendapati tvnya juga dalam keadaan menyala.

Dan ia juga menyadari bahwa suara tv diseberang dan dirumahnya sama.

"Halo?" ulang Arthur. Ia mulai merasa risih, tangannya meraih remote tv dan mengganti channelnya.

Pemuda itu dapat mendengar suara channel tv diganti dari seberang. Dan lagi, suara siarannya tetap sama.

Arthur mencoba berpikir positif, mungkin itu kebetulan. Ia mencoba mematikan siaran televisinya.

Dan suara tv diseberang juga terdengar seperti dimatikan.

Mulai merasa takut, Arthur memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan menaruh gagang itu kembali. Arthur kembali duduk di kursinya tadi dan merenung.

Sejam kemudian, setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya Arthur mencoba menghubungi nomornya lagi. Kali ini ia memencet dengan sangat hati-hati, tak ingin salah sambung seperti tadi.

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

Arthur menghela nafas lega ketika mendengar ringtone hpnya berbunyi. Ia menutup telepon dan menghampiri asal suara tadi. Ternyata telepon selulernya terselip di sofa ruang tamu. Arthur memeluk dan mencium 'kekasih'nya tersebut sebelum mengecek daftar panggilan di hpnya.

Menyadari sesuatu, lelaki bermata hijau itu membulatkan mata dan berlari keluar dari rumahnya. Terkadang memejamkan mata sekuat mungkin dan memikirkan semuanya.

Ia tidak salah sambung. Ia memang menelpon ke hpnya. Arthur melihat nomor telepon rumahnya di daftar panggilan diterima.

Singkatnya,

**Ada 'seseorang' dirumahnya.**


	6. I Know

**RR**:

**_Oichiflippy_**: Arigatou ficnya dibilang keren ^^ Alfrednya udah tampil yaa~

_**kanasvetlana**_: Horornya pas? Aku kira kurang ._.)a Oke, ini 4 chapter sekaligus lho~ xD

_**Irgill Kirkland**_: Arthurnya sudah nongol/? ya dear~

_**ChocoDdy**_: Padahal kayanya itu ga terlalu serem deh ._. Udah dipanjangin itu, 4 chapter pula xD Ehh, Natalya udah muncul xD Btw thanks reviewnya ^^)b

_**Nao Kozakura**_: UL Jepang? Oke, nanti diusahakan ^^ Thanks reviewnya~ *bow*

_*Just info, Mark is 2P!Canada_

* * *

**Urban Legend**

A Hetalia Fanfiction by UltimateFujo

All the characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya

I own this fic

this time,

**I Know**

from Unknown

_'Even if you won't say it; i already know'_

Hetalia's Canada

* * *

Matthew menunduk.

Sesekali ia terbatuk menahan sakit, pukulan-pukulan itu masih terasa. Tubuhnya meringkuk di sudut ruangan kelas. Gelakan menjijikkan itu masih terdengar di telinganya.

Masih tertawa, Mark berjalan pelan ke arahnya. Mata elang laki-laki itu menatap sinis ke arah Matthew. Sementara Matthew hanya terdiam ditempatnya, bahkan ketika Mark meludah ke arahnya.

"Awas kau, akan kuhajar bila kau mengadukannya kepada ibumu"

Matthew menatap lelaki itu melalui ekor matanya, memperhatikan ketika Mark dan kawanannya keluar dari kelas. Ia menghela nafas sebentar, sebelum berusaha bangkit dari tempatnya. Sakit yang teramat sangat melanda tubuhnya, tapi ia memaksakan diri untuk terus bergerak. Matthew meraih tasnya dan berjalan pelan keluar ruangan, berniat untuk pulang.

Ya, Matthew adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak korban bully. Ironisnya lagi, dia dan Mark –orang yang selalu membullynya- bahkan masih duduk di kelas 3 Sekolah Dasar. Matthew tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia tidak menguasai teknik bela diri seperti Wang Yao, ia juga bukan seorang superstar di sekolah layaknya Gilbert. Ia hanya Matthew. Walau begitu, Matthew cukup dikenal di sekolah karena selalu menjadi juara umum. Ia juga selalu menjuarai lomba yang ia ikuti.

Selain Mrs. Lily, tidak ada yang tahu tentang pembullyan yang dilakukan Mark terhadapnya. Mrs. Lily pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, mengingat keluarga Mark cukup disegani di daerahnya. Mark memang suka berbuat semena-mena karena posisi keluarganya.

"Aku pulang" ucap Matthew saat memasuki rumahnya. Ibunya keluar dari dapur dan terkejut melihatnya.

"Ck, ada apa dengan tubuhmu hah?" tanya ibunya penuh selidik. Matthew menggeleng.

"Terjatuh saat bermain bola" jawabnya enteng. Ibunya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Terjatuh saat bermain bola tak akan membuat tubuhmu lebam sampai seperti itu!" bentak wanita itu. Matthew menghela nafas pelan sebelum berjalan melewati orang yang telah membesarkannya.

"Ibu tak akan mengerti..." lirihnya pelan ketika memasuki kamarnya.

* * *

Hari telah berganti.

Matthew berjalan menuju sekolahnya dengan lesu. Ia ingat hari ini ada tes matematika, ditambah lagi ia belum belajar kemarin. Matthew menghela nafas pelan. Laki-laki itu menundukkan kepala dan menendang kerikil dihadapannya. Pandangannya terlihat kosong, seolah pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

"Ha, lihat siapa yang sudah datang"

Matthew tersentak ketika mendengar suara itu, itu Mark. Namun bagaimanapun, dia enggan mengangkat wajahnya, jadi ia hanya menunduk sepanjang koridor sekolah. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari sejak kapan ia sampai disini.

Test matematika mengambil waktu 2 jam, untungnya Matthew merasa soalnya tak terlalu sulit. Ia mengerjakannya dengan jujur, berbeda dengan Mark yang –selalu- menyontek hasil pekerjaan orang lain. Setelah mengumpulkan tugasnya, kelas mereka kosong hingga jam pulang tiba.

**TEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Bel panjang mengakhiri pertemuan hari itu.

Matthew bersiap untuk pulang, memasukkan barang-barangnya ke tas lalu memakai sepatunya. Baru saja satu langkah ia berjalan, telinganya mendengar ada yang memanggilnya.

"Hey kau," panggil Mark. Matthew berhenti berjalan, namun tak membalikkan badannya.

"Nanti malam halloween kan? Kutunggu kau malam ini di Heta Cemetery" perintah Mark. "Tak ada penolakan, tuan muda" lanjutnya sambil terkekeh.

Matthew mengangguk pasrah lalu pulang ke rumahnya.

Sebenarnya, Mark sudah menyiapkan 'kejutan' untuk anak itu. Dia akan menggali tanah menyerupai makam, mengenakan kostum vampir dan bersembunyi disana. Dan saat Matthew lewat, ia akan menarik kakinya kedalam lalu memukulinya lagi. Matthew juga menyuruh teman-temannya ikut sehingga ketika Matthew melawan ia bisa meminta bantuan.

'Kkk, ide yang sempurna' pikir Mark dalam hati.

Malamnya, Matthew benar-benar datang ke pemakaman itu. Angin dingin menyeruak seolah menusuk tulang, padahal ia sudah memakai sweater yang cukup tebal. Pohon-pohon yang menjulang diiringi suara burung hantu terkadang membuatnya takut. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tidak bisa berkata 'tidak' pada Mark.

Perlahan, Matthew melangkahkan kakinya, menyusuri setiap makam yang ada. Matthew benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, karena Mark hanya menyuruhnya datang kesini.

'Ck, seharusnya aku tak datang saja kalau begini jadinya' gerutu Matthew dalam hati.

Lelaki itu masih berjalan. Matanya terkadang mendelik ketika mendapati suara aneh –yang ternyata hanya daun berguguran-. Ia tidak suka suasana ini. Mungkin bukan tidak suka, melainkan benci.

Saat Matthew asik dengan pikirannya, ia merasakan ada sesuatu menariknya dari bawah. Matthew menjerit ketika dirinya terperosok dan memukul makhluk itu berkali-kali.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, ini aku, Mark" ujar Mark sambil menghindar. Ruang yang sempit membuatnya tak leluasa bergerak.

Matthew berhenti menyerang ketika mengetahui itu adalah Mark. Matanya membulat dan mulutnya terbuka sedikit. Ia terkejut, namun tidak lama ekspresinya itu berganti.

Matthew menyeringai.

Mark menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat Matthew merogoh sakunya, mencari sesuatu. "Sedang apa kau, _freak_?" tanyanya dengan nada mengancam. Matthew tampak tak menggubris, ia masih merogoh sakunya hingga ia menemukan benda yang ia cari.

Mark membulatkan mata ketika melihat apa yang Matthew raih dari sakunya.

Sebuah pisau.

"M-Matthew... Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Mark dengan gemetar.

Matthew tak menjawab. Ia hanya melangkah maju sambil tertawa. Tawa yang terdengar jahat.

"Ma-maafkan aku...atas apa yang aku lakukan..." kata Mark sambil berjalan mundur, berusaha menghindar dari Matthew.

**Bruk**

Mark sudah tak bisa mundur. Punggungnya telah menyentuh tanah. Ia tak menyangka idenya bisa menjadi seburuk ini.

"Se-sebenarnya... Dari a-awal aku hanya bercanda..." ujar Mark mencoba memberi penjelasan. Keringat dingin mulai menetes dari dahinya.

"Justru itu..." kata Matthew sembari mengangkat pisaunya. Mata Mark membulat.

**Cleb!**

Pisau itu mendarat di perut Mark. Matthew tersenyum ketika darah terciprat ke wajahnya. Lelaki _canadian_ itu kemudian berbisik di telinga Mark.

**"****... Sejak awal aku tahu kau hanya bercanda"**

* * *

**Who's next?**

_You decide it~_


	7. Photographer

**Urban Legend**

A Hetalia fanfic

Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

This time,

**Photographer**

From Unknown

_'Beware with your situation'_

Hetalia's Prussia

* * *

Sekali lagi, Gilbert menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Setelah beberapa kali mengecek, lelaki itu merasa bahwa persiapannya telah sempurna. Jadi ia meraih kameranya dan mengalungkannya di leher. Dengan mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana jeans hitam, penampilannya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk melakukan perjalanan kali ini.

Gilbert meraih ranselnya dan memanggulnya, berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Matanya menangkap dua sosok yang tengah bergelut di depan tv, sesekali berteriak dan menyikut lawannya.

"Eh, sudah mau jalan Gil?" Antonio mem-_pause_ game yang ia mainkan ketika melihat Gilbert hendak keluar. Pemuda itu mengangguk mengiyakan mendengar pertanyaan adiknya itu.

"Tidak menunggu Ludwig? Setahuku kali ini kau akan melakukan perjalanan dengannya" Francis ikut berucap, memperhatikan Gilbert sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ludwig bilang ia ada urusan, jadi kali ini aku akan melakukannya sendirian" balas Gilbert. Francis ber-'huh?' seperti biasa yang dibalas pukulan pelan oleh Antonio, berujar 'diam kau, bodoh'. Gilbert tertawa kecil melihat tingkah dua anak itu.

"Kemana Heracles?"

"Kau tahu sendiri, dia itu tukang tidur. Kurasa dia terlelap di dapur tadi" jawab Antonio. Gilbert mengangguk perlahan sebelum berpamitan. Mengambil kunci mobilnya sebelum mengendarainya keluar rumah.

Well, Gilbert terlahir sebagai anak pertama dari 2 bersaudara -Ludwig adalah adiknya yang masih hidup, sementara Severin.. sudahlah-. Ia hidup layaknya orang normal. Belajar, bermain, bersenang-senang. Ia cukup bersyukur atas hidup yang ia miliki. Prestasinya bagus sehingga ia mendapat beasiswa. Sementara sahabat-sahabatnya tengah 'berlibur' disini

Oh, dan lelaki ini juga memiliki hobi yang unik. Gilbert sangat menyukai mengabadikan keindahan alam, hobinya inilah yang membuatnya bekerja sebagai fotografer alam.

Gilbert tersenyum sendiri di dalam mobil. Ia tak sabar 'melahap makanan' favoritnya tersebut. Lokasi yang ia tuju sendiri kali ini cukup jauh, yaitu Hutan Rosswell. Kabar yang ia dengar hutan ini memiliki panorama yang sangat memikat, membuatnya jadi penasaran dan memutuskan untuk menjelajahinya.

3 jam perjalanan bukan waktu yang singkat, Gilbert harus bersabar melewati jalan yang berkelok, juga mendaki gunung yang cukup terjal. Namun bayaran yang ia dapat rasanya setimpal saat ia tiba disana.

"Indah sekali~ Hampir sama kerennya denganku" pujinya sambil merentangkan tangan, membiarkan angin mendekapnya. Hijaunya pepohonan membuat sejuk matanya. Burung-burung berkicau, jamur yang tumbuh bebas, serta beberapa kupu-kupu yang terbang melengkapi keindahan hutan ini.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Gilbert melepas kamera DSLR-nya dan segera mengabadikan keadaan hutan itu. Kakinya melangkah menelusuri hutan lebih dalam, sementara tangannya tak henti-henti menekan tombol shutter. Keadaan disana benar-benar indah, membuat Gilbert merasa sangat takjub. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kata-kata apa yang perlu ia gunakan untuk mendeskripsikannya.

Hutan ini terlalu menakjubkan.

Keindahan Hutan Rosswell membuatnya terbius, Gilbert bahkan tak sadar hari sudah malam dan ia berjalan terlalu jauh ke dalam. Ia tersentak ketika mendengar suara burung hantu. Untuk sesaat, Gilbert terdiam sebelum membelalak.

Ia tersesat.

Sendirian. Di tengah kegelapan malam Hutan Rosswell.

Gilbert menghela nafas, sebelum menurunkan ranselnya ke tanah. Mengeluarkan barang yang ia perlukan dan mulai membuat tenda. Lelaki itu memang berencana bermalam disini, tapi ia tak menduga ia akan tersesat.

"Huh, aku harap matahari segera terbit. Baterai kameraku sudah hampir habis. Benar-benar tidak hebat" ucap Gilbert setelah menyelesaikan tendanya. Tangannya mengelus tengkuk ketika mendengar suara burung hantu dan lolongan serigala.

"Well, lebih baik aku cepat tidur. Keadaan makin mencekam disini" Gilbert bermonolog sebelum mengendikkan kedua bahunya. Lelaki itu memutuskan masuk ke dalam tenda miliknya. Berbaring disana, Gilbert menguap sebelum matanya terasa berat dan perlahan-lahan menutup.

Gilbert tertidur dengan pulas, cukup lama hingga matahari mulai mengintip dibalik ufuk merah. Pemuda itu terbangun ketika mendengar dering alarm tepat di telinganya.

"Huh?" gumam Gilbert sambil mengusap pelan matanya. Kantuk masih menguasainya, membuatnya menguap. Gilbert menggeleng perlahan sebelum meregangkan tubuhnya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum melirik sesuatu di ujung tenda.

Handphone.

"Hm? Aku tidak ingat aku membawa barang ini" katanya sambil meraih benda itu. Ia menatap layar handphone berwarna putih tersebut.

Pukul 05.45

'Masih pagi' batinnya. Gilbert menguap lagi sebelum mengambil kamera miliknya, sekedar ingin melihat-lihat hasil jepretannya kemarin.

Pemuda itu tersenyum puas saat melihat koleksi foto-foto yang telah ia ambil. Banyak panorama indah yang berhasil ia abadikan. Beberapa lama setelahnya, Gilbert menemukan sesuatu yang janggal.

Foto tenda miliknya.

Ingatan Gilbert mengatakan bahwa ia tidak pernah mengambil foto itu. Lagipula, semalam kan ia tersesat dan kelelahan sehingga langsung tertidur. Dan lagi, apa untungnya dia mengabadikan tenda?

Kalau bukan dia, lalu siapa?

Gilbert pikir Ludwig yang mengambilnya, sebelum ia ingat adiknya itu tidak ikut kemari.

Gilbert terdiam disana. Rasa takut mulai menjalari tubuhnya, membuatnya berkeringat dingin. Namun Gilbert menghela nafas dan mengendikkan bahu. Ia memutuskan melihat foto selanjutnya.

Dan apa yang ia lihat membuat Gilbert terperanjat kaget, bahkan hampir berteriak. Kameranya jatuh karena Gilbert tak sengaja melepaskannya.

Disana, di kamera itu, terpampang sebuah foto.

**Foto dirinya yang tengah terlelap di dalam tenda.**

* * *

HUAA UDAH BERAPA LAMA INI FF TERBENGKALAI?! /slaped

Ohh, maafkan saya yang sibuk bikin oneshoot sehingga multichap seperti ini keteteran m(_'_)m

MAAAFFF! OAO

Untuk review, maaf saya belum bisa balas satu-satu /taboked. Ini juga saya ketik sambil kejar waktu, banyak kerjaan yang belum saya selesaikan ._.

Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya pada **TheDarknessOfHeaven23**, **Jesslynkr**, **Garmmon**, **Darknessisyorukaze**, **Jones Bonnefoy **dan **demonnicfox**. Selamat juga pada 2 terakhir karena telah memenangkan kuiz kemarin :) Ficnya menyusul~

Untuk req, sementara ditunda dulu yaa~

Banyak yang ga ngerti sama UL sebelumnya. Penceritaan saya payah ternyata /sungkem. Untuk **Reflection**, ceritanya berkisar tentang Alfred yang ngeliat sosok misterius di depan rumahnya. Dinding depan terbuat dari kaca, sehingga dia bisa melihat seluruh panorama depan rumah. Singkat kata, dia nelpon polisi. Para opsir ga bisa nemuin jejak apapun dari sosok itu, tapi Ludwig kemudian nemu genangan darah di pekarangan belakang. Sadar apa yang terjadi, Alfed gemetaran.

Karena yang dia liat itu **bayangan** dari sosok tadi. Sejak awal sosok itu ada di **belakang** sofa tempat dia ngumpet.

**Door Lock**, mudah. Natalya punya stalker yang ngintipin dia tiap malem karena kamarnya ga dikunci. Jadi ketika Natalya ngunci rumahnya, si stalker nanya **kenapa** dia ngunci rumah sehingga orang itu ga bisa masuk.

Lalu **Cell Phone**. Iggy kira hapenya hilang. Tapi nggak, karena ketika dia telpon lewat telpon rumah, panggilannya dijawab cuma ga ada suara. Simpelnya, ada **orang lain** di sana selain dia.

Kira-kira begitu '-')/

Last, terima kasih sudah baca fic ini! Yang masih nungguin, silahkan tampar saya sekarang karena saya tahu saya salah ._.

Terima kasih!


	8. Baggage Claim

SAYA BALIKK WWW AHHH MAAF LAMA BANGET DX DAN INI PENDEK PULA ORZ

Awas, saya yakin ini bakalan ooc :'D Dan terima kasih sekali untuk semua dukungan serta review yang saya terima! Saya janji akan apdet lebih sering kalau ada kesempatan :'D *real life sucks men

Selamat membaca~!

* * *

Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

**Baggage Claim**

from Unknown

_'This... isn't mine,'_

Hetalia's Romano

* * *

Lovino menatap arlojinya.

Ini sudah pukul 10.30, yang mana artinya pesawat yang ia tunggu telah telat 15 menit. Gerutuan kesal meluncur begitu saja dari bibir semerah mawar tersebut. Dia memang tak pernah belajar dan tak pernah ingin menjadi sabar. Menyia-nyiakan waktu adalah pantangan terbesar baginya.

Lelaki itu baru saja akan membatalkan keberangkatan ketika speaker mengudarakan pengumuman.

_"__Untuk para penumpang, pesawat tujuan Italia baru saja datang. Mohon maaf jika telat karena terjadi sebuah kecelakaan. Penerbangan Jerman-Italia akan dilakukan 5 menit lagi, dimohon bagi para penumpang untuk segera bersiap-siap."_

Lovino menghela napas lega. _Akhirnya_, batinnya dalam hati.

Sudah 3 tahun ia berada di Jerman, mewujudkan impian untuk menyelesaikan pendidikannya. Jadi karena pengalaman yang ia dapat sudah cukup, ini saatnya kembali ke kampung halamannya.

Lovino melangkah menuju pesawat, dalam hati sudah berniat untuk beristirahat sejenak. Sayang sekali petugas dengan lembut memberi tahu bahwa semua tas dan koper harus dibawa terpisah.

"Tidak bisakah pihak penerbangan memberiku keringanan untuk membawa koper sendiri?" petugas wanita itu menggeleng pelan, seolah sudah terbiasa dengan kasus seperti ini.

Lovino menarik napas panjang, membuangnya kasar lalu menyerahkan koper miliknya. Agak tidak rela sebenarnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia memang tak punya wewenang untuk itu semua. Selesai memberikan, kakinya melangkah dengan terhuyung, menapaki jalan menuju pesawat.

Sampai di sana Lovino segera duduk di tempatnya. Kebetulan ia duduk di dekat jendela. Matanya menatap landasan yang makin lama makin jauh. Mengecil perlahan seperti ciutnya balon gas. Hah, ia akan merindukan Jerman setelah ini.

Tak berapa lama seorang pramugari datang membawakan _bolognese_ untuknya. Lovino menerimanya dengan senang hati, menyuapkan sesendok demi sesendok _spaghetti_ itu ke dalam mulutnya. Merasakan nikmatnya cita rasa yang tersemat di makanan itu. Dia suka pasta, sangat suka. Terlebih jika disajikan dengan saus tomat.

Setelah menyelesaikan suapan terakhirnya, Lovino meletakkan piring itu dan bersandar ke kursinya. Kelopak matanya mulai membungkus iris hitam miliknya, sebelum dewi mimpi menghampiri dan membawanya.

Entah berapa lama Lovino terlelap, yang pasti saat ia bangun pesawat sudah sepenuhnya mendarat. Ia menguap dan berjalan keluar dari sana, menuju ke bagian pengambilan tas dan koper. Menunggu disana.

Pikirannya melayang, memikirkan banyak hal. Kira-kira bagaimana kabar teman-temannya? Sudah setinggi apa adiknya? Dan oh, ia sudah lama hilang kontak dengan teman-temannya di smp dulu.

Bah, memikirkannya saja membuat Lovino berubah masam.

Entah mengapa tangannya bergerak meraih sebuah koper hitam. Lovino menoleh ketika lengannya bersinggungan dengan lengan lain. Ah, ada lelaki yang juga hendak mengambil koper miliknya. Pemuda itu sempat melirik dan mendapati koper lelaki itu sama persis dengan miliknya.

"Maaf, aku duluan ya" ujar lelaki itu. Lovino menarik bibirnya dan mengukir lengkungan disana. Tak peduli sebenarnya.

Setelah mendapati apa yang ia butuhkan, Lovino bergegas pergi dari sana. Ia menghampiri sebuah taksi yang kebetulan berada di depan bandara dan menaikinya. Terdengar hela napas lega ketika Lovino duduk di jok belakang.

Di saat hendak melanjutkan mimpinya, Lovino tersentak dan menyadari sesuatu. Tangannya dengan terburu-buru membuka resleting koper, hanya sedikit.

Ia ingat ia membawa oleh oleh dari Jerman sana. Sesuatu yang seharusnya milik temannya.

Matanya membulat ketika menyadari disana tak ada benda yang ia cari. Nafasnya memburu, irisnya bergerak gusar menatap ke sana ke mari.

"K-Koper ini..." dia tergagap dalam bisikan kecil. Nyaris tak terdengar. Pikirannya berguncang hebat memutar ulang seluruh kejadian yang ia alami hari ini. Begitu ketakutan. Begitu panik.

Karena koper itu bukan miliknya. Sesuatu yang ia cari adalah milik teman sekamarnya di sana, Ludwig.

Matanya membulat sempurna ketika mengingat lelaki di bandara itu.

Lelaki itu memiliki _sesuatu_ dari Ludwig.

**Lelaki itu memiliki kepalanya.**


	9. I Already Know

**Urban Legend**

All the characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya

this time,

**I Know**

from Unknown

_'Shh, don't hide it.'_

Hetalia's Indonesia

* * *

Kirana Kuspaharani berbaring di ranjangnya. Di sebelahnya, ibunya sedang duduk sambil tersenyum. Lalu sang ibu mengecup dahi Kirana pelan seraya berujar, "Sleep Well, dear. Have a nice dream"

Kirana ikut tersenyum. Ia memejamkan mata ketika ibunya menutup pintu kamar.

Ia mulai tertidur.

Kirana sedang tidur di kamarnya ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki di luar pintu kamarnya. Saat itu masih tengah malam dan karena penasaran, ia mengintip melalui lubang kunci untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Namun ia melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan. Seorang pembunuh dengan tangan berlumuran darah tengah menggendong mayat ayahnya menuruni tangga. Ia naik kembali hanya untuk menggendong mayat kedua, mayat ibunya.

Kirana tidak bisa berpikir, baru saja tadi ibunya menidurkannya. Ta-tapi sekarang?

Pembunuh itu naik lagi. Karena ketakutan, Kirana langsung naik kembali ke atas tempat tidur. Namun sebelumnya, ia sempat melihat sang pembunuh menuliskan sesuatu dengan darah di dinding tepat di luar kamarnya.

Suara pintu berdecit memecah keheningan malam. Pembunuh itu dengan langkah perlahan memasuki kamar Kirana. Tanpa suara, pembunuh itu bersembunyi di bawah kolong tempat tidur Kirana, membiarkan pintu kamarnya terbuka lebar.

Kirana memejamkan matanya, ketakutan setengah mati. Ia mencoba berpura2 tidur. Sebagai anak berusia 12 tahun, hanya itu yang terlintas di pikirannya. Ia sangat berharap pembunuh itu segera pergi meninggalkannya.

Kirana bisa mendengar desah napas pembunuh itu di bawah tempat tidurnya. Dengan bercucuran keringat dingin, Kirana mencoba membuka matanya sedikit.

Sekarang, dengan pintu kamarnya terbuka lebar, ia bisa membaca apa yang dituliskan pembunuh itu di dinding.

**"****AKU TAHU KAU SUDAH BANGUN."**

* * *

Saya harusnya post ini tanggal 17 yang lalu :'D /headbang.

Anyway, chap ini pendek karna buru-buru, dan malah jadi gaje :'D Untuk memperingati kemerdekaan Indonesia sih (yang mana malah telat www).

Ah, terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
